What rose from the ashes
by mafllp95
Summary: Team Natsu arrives back from a mission only to find that someone is waiting for Gray. What rose from the ashes of his past, tune in and find out. Rate and review please :D


Upon leaving Magnolia we had no idea what was I'm store for us when we returned.

"Ahh I can't wait to go home and take a shower." I groaned as I dragged my soar body to keep up with the rest of my team. Erza was unfazed by the struggle we faced. She had her gaze set straight ahead. She was caught off guard and drugged with paralyzer. Natsu and Gray bagged the thieves and the jewels they had stolen as I protected her. She was so disappointed apologizing for being a burden. We tried to convince her otherwise but she won't have it.

"What is going on over there?" Gray asked and nodded his head in the detection of a shadowed ally. There a cluster of men had backed a young woman against the wall. They were swarming around her like hungry predators cornering their prey. Gray had already frozen his fist and was about to charge when the woman head-butted her attacker in front of her. Her long black braid swung around as she kicked the next assailant in the gut. The last one remained knife at the ready but she was too quick and launched her body at him. She lurched the knife away from his grasp and elbowed him in the face.

We all stared open mouthed in awe. The girl turned as soon as she realized she had an audience and her breath caught in her throat. Her hands were shaking as she stared at us. Her crystal blue eyes bore into Gray.

"G-Gray?" She asked hopefully. Gray nodded and approached the young woman she was almost the same as him but she cautiously touched the cross that hung from his neck. She looked into his eyes as if trying to force him to see something that wasn't there. I looked at Natsu who shrugged just as confused as the rest.

"Who are you?" Gray asked. Tears welled up in the woman's lovely eyes.

"It's me, Nylee" She said with a small smile starting to form. Gray's face went from surprised to furious. He gripped the woman's throat.

"Gray!" I yelled and Natsu launched himself at Gray trying to pull him off the girl. Ezra managed to extract the girl and stood protectively in front of her. I cradled the once fierce woman in my arms. Her gaze was unyielding from Gray's. Natsu punched him in the chest.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Natsu screamed but Gray ignored him.

"Who the hell sent you? What the fuck do you want?" Gray shouted at the woman. She found strength in her anger and stood up and told Ezra to step aside.

"No one sent me. It truly is me, Nylee. I came all this way and spent countless years trying to find you. This is not the reunion I was hoping for, big brother." She yelled. We all froze. Brother. We knew Gray had lost his family years ago but could this girl really be his sister.

"Mama and Papa perished when that monster destroyed our village. I was still in my crib when the celling caved in, some of the molten metal fell on to my skin leaving me these." She said franticly and then she stripped out of her black long sleeved shirt leaving her only in a simple black bra. All across her torso there was pink flesh of angry scars.

"A rescue team heard my screams and saved me. I had only heard you survived seven years ago but by then you were a Teronue Island and we all know what happened then. I came back in hopes of finding you and just my luck I did." She said shaking with anger she gripped her shirt in her hand so tight her knuckles turned pure white.

Gray took a step forward and Nylee didn't back away. She instead crossed her arms challenging him to attempt to strangle her once more. I had only known this woman for a few minutes and I already knew she was not to be trifled with. Gray tilted her chin up to examine her better. His eyes began to well with tears and he brought her to his bare chest in a tight hug.

I had never seen Gray so wracked with emotion. He held her so tight as if in a mere moment she could disappear from him all over again. Nylee laid her head on his shoulder and began to sob. My eyes watered at the sight and Happy was hugging my leg and sobbing as well. Oh that cat. Natsu through his arm around my shoulder and sighed.

"Well there is no denying those two are family, they're both nudists" Natsu laughed and I couldn't suppress my giggles. Gray finally took notice that his sister was in only her bra and pants, awkwardly thrust her sweater at her and shielded her from view with his body.

"Hey, don't stare at my baby sister you pervert" He yelled at Natsu, who took the bait easily enough and was already flaming mad.

"Uh Gray, your clothes." Ezra said casually but I could have sworn I saw a smile dance across her lips. Gray looked down to see he was only in his boxers and yelped. This was going to be one interesting adventure indeed.


End file.
